Adventures of Triton: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Triton vs Bullseye! Let's Go to Birs Island! Maki (chopping Triton on the head): What the hell are you doing?! Triton (rubbing his head): What do you mean? Maki (angry): I thought our deal was to get out of here right away! Not get into a fight instantly! Triton (haughty): I feel sorry for you sometimes, you know. Maki (peeved): What do you mean by that? Triton (manly): A man must defend his honor! When challenged to a fight- Bullseye: Tekkai Oni! Bullsey leaps through the air, curving his arm in a claw shape and then hardening it to the strength of steel. Triton reacts almost immediatley, pushing Maki out of the way and throwing his arm out to meet the attack. Triton: Same Ken! The two techniques clash, releasing a shockwave that blows the air around the two combatants. Bullseye retreats, leaping back and skidding on the ground slightly as he moves away. Bullseye: Gatatatatatata! So the reports were true! You ARE strong, fish. Triton (face puckers): Don't call me a fish. Bullseye (sweatdrop): W-why not? Triton (rage face): That's..... DISCRIMINATION! SAME KEN:TSUME SUTORAIKI! Triton punches at an incredible speed, causing a shockwave to fly across the area, slamming into Bullseye's shoulder. The Marine stumbles back, but Triton quicky appears behind him, his foot colliding with Bullseye's jaw, and sending him flying into the air. The fishman then leaped high into the air, quickly rising past Bullseye and then bringing his foot to collide with the Marine's head. As the commander flew downwards, Triton pulls himself together, and then straightens out, increasing in speed and once again overtaking Bullseye. He brings his fist up, slamming his opponent in the gut, then spun, striking him in the head and throwing him against the floor, causing a massive impact. Triton: TAKO RENDAN! As Bullseye groans and tries to pull himself up, Maki watches, eyes a bit distant, staring at Triton as he landed, grinning happily. Maki (thoughts): Strong... Meanwhile, Bullseye finally pulls himself up, snarling and spitting at the one who seems to have defeated him. Bullseye: D-damn you.... you won't get away with this! The Tenryuubito, they'll hunt you down! They'll send wave after wave of Marines at you! You'll wish for deat- Triton: Idiot! He kicks Bullseye in the jaw, throwing him into the air for a short distance. As soon as he starts to come down, Triton begins delivering many palm strikes against the Marine. Triton: Kurage Sen Sutoraiki! As the Marine drops to the ground, bleeding from his mouth, Triton grins again. Triton: I'm never gonna wish for death. No matter what happens! He turns towards Maki, who takes a few steps towards him. Maki: W-who the hell are you again? Triton (pouty): I already answered that. Maki (annoyance): Damn you... Triton (curious): What? Maki: You ruined the moment! Triton: What moment? Maki (huffy): Nothing! As she begins walking off, Triton stands there, looking around for a bit. After a few steps, she sighs again, then turns around. Maki: Y-you have a boat right? Triton (brightens): Yep! Maki (suspicious): A good one? Triton (thumbs up): Of course! ---- The duo are staring at Triton's boat, which is now chafing a bit against the edge of one of the many mangroves that makes up the Archipelago. Triton is grinning happily as usual, while Maki wears an expression of extreme distaste. Maki: You said it was a good one... Triton: It is! Maki glares at him for a few minutes. Triton (indignant): .....It is..... Maki sighs, then leaps off the edge, landing on one end of the boat. Maki: Let's just hope the journey to Birs isn't that long. Triton (follows): How long IS it, by the way? Maki (holds up the log pose): I'm not sure. We'll just have to trust this thing. Triton (eager): You can navigate?! Maki (sweatdrop): Kind of. I know enough to get around/ Triton (satisfied): Good. Let's head off. Maki (tad annoyed): What's the magic word? Triton: Abracadabra. Maki: .... Triton: ..... Maki (sigh): Just kick off the damn ship. ---- In the middle of a small antechamber, a young man with shaggy black hair, with black sideburns and a short black goatee, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless blue vest with a white insignia on it on top, clutching a sheathed blade in one hand, sat patiently, waiting for some signal. Distantly, the sounds of swords clashing, beasts roaring, the cries and victory cries of various people reached his ears. Slowly but surely, the noise died down, and finally, the door of the antechamber cracked open, allowing a burst of cold air to rush into the room. Voice: Hei, it's your turn. New challenge this week. The man stood up, his coal-black eyes glinting as a vaguely predatory smirk appeared on his lips. Hei: Excellent... Category:Adventures of Triton Category:Chapters Category:Zeon1